


709

by Mellow_Park



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Both slightly aged up, Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soobin-Centric, Teasing, flirty Yeonjun, shy Soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: Soobin had a decent life but no money, so he needed a roommate. Cue Yeonjun, a traveler who would completely mess with his life.(Basically the story of Room 709 from 'the Lovers')
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Scene #1: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this isn't my original story, this is my spin on the story of Room 709 from the Korean drama, 'The Lovers' because that's honestly a fanfiction. I recommend it to you, highly, if you enjoy BL.

Soobin, 20 year old functioning adult, got fired about four months ago. That really isn't a problem, he goes to a lot of interviews and honestly thinks he's got a position at that telecommunication company a good 20 minute bus ride away but that doesn't mean that he isn't three months late on rent. His landlord may be chill but if someone doesn't start paying bills soon he'll have no home. 

Hence, the add for a roommate. He had an extra room that, though pretty much unfurnished, is definitely good enough for someone to live in and as long as it's someone quiet he doesn't mind sharing his space. 

So a quiet roommate. That won't mind paying three months worth of rent. 

"Soobin-ssi, you wanted a roommate right? Here's someone who wants to look at the apartment, can we come in?" 

It's the landlord calling him so Soobin says yes despite not being dressed. It's fine though, he can just grab the closest shirt and a pair of sweatpants or whatever, if he hurried he could make it to the shower. 

*Ding dong* 

Okay so no shower. He showered yesterday, it'll be fine. Only half awake and still very tired Soobin goes to the front door, opening it just wide enough for the landlords stupid face to pop in. It's a middle aged man who hadn't aged well, small and annoying like a mouse... Rat? A rat. 

"You should open the door right away" He complained but before Soobin could pretend to be apologetic the door swung open further, revealing a very handsome young man. He seemed his own age, just a little shorter maybe but definitely handsome. 

"Hello! I'm Choi Daniel Yeonjun. I found the add online" 

He went to grab for something in his pocket, bag toppling over. Soobin reached for the handle before it could hit the ground but Yeonjun did the same thing, their hands touching. Soobins heart gave a quiet, little skip as they stood the luggage back up, Yeonjuns sweet _thank you_ flying right over his head. 

"Are you from the States?" He asks instead of introducing himself like a normal person, trying not to visibly flinch at how bright Yeonjuns smile becomes. "Yeah, I'm from California. I'm traveling around Korea right now though to find out more about my moms side of the family" That's so interesting. Soobin doesn't even know if he has relatives anywhere outside of Seoul and Ansan, has barely gone anywhere other than there either and yet here is this kid, travelling all by himself. 

"That's good, then you'll be able to pay rent now! I think it's three months late now?" The landlord interrupts, tactless as always but before Soobin can be embarrassed any further he tuggs Yeonjun inside, pulling the luggage along. "Come in for now, let's talk inside" the traveler seems quick to agree, closing the door behind himself before moving past Soobin into the apartment.

IT's a little messi and Yeonjun immediately starts touching the clothes that he had forgotten existed and or looked for everywhere. It's borderline rude, the way he just plops down onto Soobins chair before launching himself onto the couch with childlike innocence no 20-something year old should have. It should be rude,but it's also oddly endearing. 

It's way too early to deal with this right now. 

"Underwear" Yeonjun called out suddenly and Soobin is quick to grab his, thankfully clean, underwear from the others hand, hiding it between the couch and a shelf before sitting down in his chair while Yeonjun sits on a second, mostly unused one. There's so much wonder in his eyes as he looks around, already looking way too at home for a stranger who entered his apartment for the first time. 

"Nice! This place is pretty nice. Can I stay here for three months, for now? I'll decide on staying longer after being here for a while" Soobin can barely keep his eyes open but he's pretty sure he does not want this Yeonjun guy to just move in without a proper interview first. What if he snores, or has way too many friends, americans are usually loud and like parties- 

"This was supposed to be a short term thing-"

He can't finish his sentence when a neatly folded white envelope is pushed into his face, looking way too full to just be mail. 

"Here, the rent for three months" 

Oh. Well then. 

"Well, if you really like it here... Welcome" He takes the envelope thankfully and with way too much joy, happy to finally not live in dept to his shitty landlord anymore. Yeonjun is sweet about it too, bows the full ninety degrees instead of hugging like most westeners probably would, reaching a hand out only after expressing his sincerest thanks. It's cute. He's really trying. 

"Your name...?" Right. He hadn't introduced himself yet. 

"Soobin., I'm Choi Soobin"

"Choi Soobin-ssi then! Let's get along well!" 

His childlike innocence and smile were way too radient, he might have to invest some more in sunscreen. It was hard not to smile along though. 


	2. Scene #2: Language

Soobin cleaned up a little bit to give Yeonjun some space to put his bags down alongside an empty basket. He'd wanted to do some laundry, unpack, get a comfortable in his temporary home and Soobin saw an opportunity to befriend his new roommate. 

"Let me help you" 

He more said than asked, already trying to settle on the ground. 

"Ah, you don't have to, it's not that much" 

"It'll go faster if we just do it together" 

Soobin insisted and Yeonjun didn't seem too bothered, handing over his bag to focus on the shirt currently on his lap. Soobin reached inside, pulling out the first article of clothing he could feel. Obviously. 

"Ah, my underwear"

Yeonjun chuckles, taking the grey fabric from his hands and giving them a quick sniff and throwing them in the basket. 

"I'll just do this bag over here" 

"Mhm, thank you" 

Since the bag obviously had sensitive articles in it. The carrier was already open so Soobin just pushed the top off, glad to find it stuffed with mostly shirts and tops, the most top one being a sea blue sports shirt. 

"You have a lot of these" 

"Oh, Jerseys?" ( _A/N: pronounced similarly to the Korean word ja-ji which means dick)_

Soobin did a bit of a double take on that one, letting the elastic fabric fall back into his lap. 

"What was the Korean for it.... Anyways, I like jerseys a lot. Do you like jerseys as well?" 

It was obvious that Yeonjun was trying to pronounce the word in a more Korean way, probably in hopes of getting the right word but that doesn't mean that his new roommate of barely one hour just asked him if he likes dicks. 

Sorry, _jerseys_. 

"Ah... Y-yeah, I like them" 

It's probably better not to say anything to save face and embarrass himself further. Yeonjun climbs over, probably feeling guilty, and takes a few more shirts from the carrier to fold together.

"Do you have a jersey( _still sounds like dick)_ as well?" 

Well, he missed his moment to correct Yeonjun so they'll just have to continue like this. Get your mind out of the gutter Soobin, he's just talking about sportswear. He owns a few jerseys himself, though unused in the back of his closet since there's not a lot of sports to be done in the safety of his own home. 

"Yeah, I do" 

"Do you like big ones?" 

"Of course. Small(/tight) ones are kinda..." 

"I know, I feel like that as well!" 

"But these don't look that big?" 

Yeonjun had quite a few in his bag, he definitely wasn't lying when he said he liked them. Most of them were also thankfully already folded so less work on his end. Soobins favorite jersey is a size or two too big on him but these seem just his size.

"Mine might be bigger" 

"You'll have to show it to me later!" 

"Sure, when there's time"


	3. Scene #3: Sharing

"But Korea is a really nice place" 

Soobin very quickly found out that Yeonjun was a very chatty person. He slightly regrets helping him hang up his laundry. 

"I was a little worried that people here might not be friendly. I'm used to it from the States so I was worried but people are really nice!"

Yeonjun shook out a pair of pants, sending the legs flying in all directions and Soobin almost got smacked in the face by them. Isn't there a more normal way to do that?

"I'm so glad I came here for a bit to travel. Have you ever been abroad?" 

"Not real-" 

"I went a few places. I went around Europe, the food was really good there. I did a road trip too, back home, all the way from Cali to New York. Have you ever been in the US?" 

God he's chatty. It's probably better than utter silence but Soobin would definitely appreciate a little more quiet. Maybe he was a little too hasty in accepting that rent money as a bribe. 

"I went to New York once" 

"Really? Isn't it really nice there? I really loved the big city but I think I prefer home more since we live in the suburbs" 

He presses a pair of socks into Soobins hands before taking a shirt out of the basket and he just really wants to end this quickly. The sleeves go flying, who would've guessed, and one just barely scrapes Soobins cheek, making him flinch a little. 

"Shit, _sorry_. I'm sorry, are you okay?" 

Yeonjun pouts, thick lips jutting out while his hand immediately goes to Soobins cheek. The tough is light, like he's actually injured, and the sudden skinship flusters him a little. Soobin pushes the hand away quickly, hoping he didn't blush or anything stupid like that. 

"It's fine" 

"By the way, where should I sleep?" 

Right, the bed situation. The extra room really doesn't have a bed in it and the futon in his closet could use a wash. Yeonjun mentioned something about buying a bed. His couch isn't meant for sleeping either, it's much too small to hold Yeonjuns long body and would probably be uncomfortable. 

"I only have one bed..." 

Maybe he can borrow something from one of his neighbors. They're kinda weird but one of them should have a futon to spare for a day or two. 

"I can't just sleep on the floor... I looked around earlier, your bed is a Queen size right? Maybe we can share it? Just for one night?" 

Soobin does have a queen size and doesn't move that much in his sleep. Yeonjun is giving him puppy cat eyes across the clothes rack, still pouting and okay. Soobin is a very weak man for cute things, sue him. 

"Fine, but we're buying a bed tomorrow" 

"Thank you Soobin!" 

They finish putting up the laundry, Yeonjun takes a shower because he takes showers at night for some ungodly reason and head to bed rather uneventfully. which is good. Soobin would like some of his peace and quiet back right about now. 

Yeonjun gets to sleep by the window side because Soobin likes sleeping close to his door and never sleeps by the window while Yeonjun prefers sleeping next to the wall. It's really just a win-win situation. Soobins blanket spans the entire bed so they just share that for now, an unspoken agreement made that they don't cross the middle line. 

And that agreement is honored for most of the night. Right up until Yeonjun turns in his sleep and cuddles into Soobins side and he wakes up from someone breathing straight into his face. 

"Oh for fucks sake..." 

Soobin mutters, tired and annoyed that he got woken up at the asscrack of dawn. He turns around and takes most of the blanket with him, curling the warmth in hopes of falling asleep better that way. 

And once again, it _works_ until Yeonjun gets up and basically pushes his crotch into his face. 

"What the fuck are you doing...!" 

"I was cold" 

Soobin risks a look up since he already rolled backwards onto his back. Yeonjun still has his eyes closed and is miserably trying to put on sweatpants that he's basically standing on. Oh for God's sake. 

"I'll sleep on the window side, just go to _bed_ " 

"Mhm, thank you" 

Soobin roles one and a half more times, now face down with his shoulder pressed against the wall. He can feel Yeonjun crawling back under the covers, thankfully not directly next to him because if anything wakes him up again, so help them God. 

" _so comfy_. Goodnight Soobin-ah" 

There's not a single fiber in his body that doesn't believe that this was planned but he's too tired to argue right now. It's the first and last time anyways


End file.
